Noctis Lucis Caelum
Noctis Lucis Caelum (ノクティス・ルシス・チェラム, Nokutisu Rushisu Cheramu en japonés), o Noc para abreviar (Noct en inglés), es el protagonista principal de Final Fantasy XV. Es el príncipe heredero de Lucis, el reino que controla el Cristal conocido como la Santálita, por lo que es capaz de usar el poder de los reyes de antaño. Según la Cosmogonía, es el Entronado que ha de salvar al mundo de la oscuridad. Fue presentado inicialmente como el protagonista del cancelado juego Final Fantasy Versus XIII, el cual pasó a convertirse en el Final Fantasy XV Universe. Apariencia y personalidad Noctis tiene el cabello negro, de punta, y es de piel morena. Sus ojos son azules, sin embargo, según Tetsuya Nomura, tiene la particularidad de cambiar el color de sus ojos según sus emociones y sus acciones en la batalla. Se dice que Noctis es una persona tímida, pero al principio trata de disimularlo actuando de manera desenfrenada. Según Nomura, Noctis no tiene la personalidad como Cloud y es un tipo de personaje no visto en la saga y en el que ha querido probar durante mucho tiempo. En una entrevista para Dengeki, Nomura explicó que Noctis no es un tipo cool, sino más bien un joven normal y corriente, que se hace el duro porque siente que su deber es proteger a su reino y sus ciudadanos. A consecuencia de ello, a veces actúa imprudentemente o sobreestima su fuerza. En el metraje del Tokyo Game Show, Noctis entabla una pequeña conversación con Stella, la heroina anterior a Luna, sobre los dos viendo una forma de “luz”. Entonces Stella le explica la leyenda de Tenebrae, que cuenta que cuando una persona es capaz de ver la “luz”, recibirá los poderes de los muertos de la diosa Etro. Las imágenes del tráiler tratan de aportar una breve idea de cómo será la personalidad de ambos personajes. En ellas, Noctis pregunta que quién es el ser que aparece en un cuadro, refiriéndose a la diosa Etro. En el primer tráiler, se pudo escuchar a Noctis hablar por primera vez. Además, lucha junto a sus compañeros contra la invasión de una fuerza militar. Sugiere que lancen un asalto inmediato para recuperar el cristal y que usen su fuerza para derrotar a sus enemigos, pero sus aliados le advierten de ello, diciéndole que no es lo suficientemente fuerte y que, como objetivo, solo pondrá en peligro a los civiles. Hajime Tabata, el director del juego, afirmó que en comparación con Lunafreya, Noctis es una persona muy sensible emocionalmente, insinuando que de todos los personajes, es él quien necesita "ser rescatado". Historia Noctis es el único hijo y heredero del Rey Regis y la Reina Aulea, quien murió cuando era un niño como consecuencia del ataque de una Marilith. Noctis resultó herido en el ataque, pero su padre consiguió salvarlo. En combate Noctis muestra unas habilidades sobrenaturales en combate, empuñando gran variedad de armas como espadas, lanzas, armas de fuego, entre otras, aunque su arma principal parece ser una gran espada que incorpora un tipo de motor entre la hoja y la empuñadura. Puede invocar a las armas en el aire a su alrededor y llevarlas en la mano o por telequinesis. En un artículo de Dengeki, se reveló que esos poderes sólo pueden ser utilizados por los miembros de la familia real y el consejo real, y que sus ojos cambian de color azul a rojo cuando se las invoca. En el primer tráiler también se puede ver al padre convocando a esos poderes. Noctis puede usar cualquier tipo de arma en el juego e incluso empuñar diferentes armas en una misma batalla. A pesar de que puede utilizar armas de fuego, no tiene la destreza de Prompto y tampoco puede apuntar manualmente. En el primer tráiler se muestra a Noctis utilizando la espada principalmente, pero también empujando con una lanza a través de varios oponentes antes de invocar a su espada, continuando con su ataque realizando además una gran variedad de volteretas y otras maniobras evasivas. Noctis también puede usar hechizos mágicos que emplea para atacar a distancia. Por ejemplo, lanza Fuego como un rápido proyectil y Rayo para golpear a su oponente. Además, su espada aparece en la ubicación del objetivo sobre el impacto del hechizo y Noctis se teletransporta automáticamente a ese lugar, permitiéndole realizar una serie de ataques a melé. Esta habilidad se insinuó en los primeros tráileres cinematográficos, cuando Noctis se mostró lanzando una de sus armas a una gran distancia y luego reapareciendo en ese lugar segundos más tarde, con el arma en la mano. Creación y desarrollo Al igual otros personajes de Final Fantasy XV, el diseño de vestuario ha sido diseñado por Hiromu Takahara, director creativo de la marca de ropa japonesa Roen. El traje usado por Noctis en la escena de la torre, en la que habla con Stella, fue el primero de los diseños de Takahara en aparecer en el juego. El diseño de ropa inicial de Noctis fue diseñado por Tetsuya Nomura, sin embargo era provisional, ya que sería reemplazado por un conjunto de Roen. En la primera proyección en privado del gameplay se dio a conocer el diseño final de su vestuario, en el Tokyo Game Show de 2009. Contó con un ligero corte de pelo y la ropa diseñada por Takahara, incluyendo un anillo que lleva en la mano derecha y un guante de motocicleta en la mano izquierda. Del anillo se dice que desempeñará un papel en el juego, pero no se explicó si se trataba o no de una herencia. El diseño de Roen para el vestuario de Noctis se dio a conocer al público en el Jump Festa de 2010 y fue visto de nuevo en la revista Famitsu en junio de ese mismo año. Otras apariciones ''Final Fantasy XIV Como parte de la colaboración entre ''Final Fantasy XIV y Final Fantasy XV, Noctis hará una aparición especial en el futuro evento A Nocturne for Heroes de Final Fantasy XIV. Como se puede ver en el tráiler, Noctis aparecerá junto al coche Regalia en el mundo de Hydaelyn, uniendo fuerzas con el Guerrero de la Luz para luchar contra las tropas imperiales de Niflheim y la legataria Garuda. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT thumb|Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum aparece como personaje jugable representando a ''Final Fantasy XV, perteneciendo a los guerreros de Materia y clasificado como un personaje Hostigador. En la versión arcade del juego, Noctis fue introducido en la actualización de septiembre de 2017, mientras que en la versión de PlayStation 4 ya estaba directamente en el juego base. Galería Final Fantasy XV FFXV Noctis.png Regis_and_Older_Noctis.jpg|Regis and older Noctis full-body CG render. Final Fantasy XV - Party.jpg‎‎|Noctis and party. Young_Noctis.jpg|Artwork of young Noctis. Noctis_Operate_Machine_Gun.png|Noctis is about to operate Machine Gun. Final_Fantasy_XV_Magic.jpg|Noctis in battle. Final_Fantasy_XV_Noctis_Dawn_Trailer.png|Young Noctis. Young_Noctis_and_Luna.jpg|Young Luna and Noctis. Young_Noctis_and_King_Regis_Close_Up.jpg|Young Noctis and King Regis Close Up. Noctis-Promo-FFXV.jpg|Promotional image of Noctis. FFXV-Party.jpg|Noctis and the party. Young_Noctis.png|A young Noctis. FFXV_Party_Battle.png|Noctis and the party in battle. Cor_FFXV_Jump_Festa.png|Noctis and Cor at Jump Festa Trailer. Noctis_And_Cor.jpg|Noctis y Cor en el E3 2013. FFXV-Noctis-Dodge.jpg|Noctis using teleportation to dodge an attack. Final_Fantasy_XV_Noctis_Red_Eye_With_Unknown_Power.jpg|Noctis adquiere poder astral. FInal_Fantasy_XV_Noctis_and_Gladiolus_underground.jpg|Noctis y Gladiolus en Ido underground. Noctis_Dawn_Trailer_2.0.jpg|Noctis en Insomnia. Noctis_Leaving_Dawn_Trailer_2.0.png|Noctis abandona Insomnia. FFXV_TGS_noctis_2.jpg|Noctis en TGS Trailer FFXV_TGS_noctis.jpg|Noctis habla con Gladio. FFXV_TGS_Noctis_and_Gladio_Fight.jpg|Noctis y Gladio. Final Fantasy Versus XIII Naked_Noctis.jpg|Rostro. FFvXIII-Noctis.jpg|Poster promocional. Noctis_(FF_25th_ANNIVERSARY_EVENT).png|Sketch para Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary. Noctis-render.png|Render prematuro. Noctis.jpg|Noctis en el trono. Noctis_XII.jpg|Noctis invoca una de sus espadas. Ffvxiii.jpg|Noctis close-up, highlighting his change in eye color. Noctis and Stella.jpg|Noctis with Stella. FFXIIIversus Noctis.png|Noctis sleeping on his throne. Noctis_Versus_6.jpg|Noctis and Ignis talking. Noctis_Versus_3.png|Noctis in party. en:Noctis Lucis Caelum categoría:Personajes de Final Fantasy XV Categoría:Personajes principales